Take All Of Me
by XContentxUnderxPressureX
Summary: "We're Takers gents. That's what we do for a living. Take." Julia was young when she joined the game with her fellow Takers. After the mission in '04, Julia was told that he was dead and she mourned him, unlike her sister Lily, who moved on with Jake, but what happens when she finds out after five years, the men she trusted had lied to her all these years? This is Julia's story
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know! Another story, but I watched Takers for the first time a few years and I remembered how much I loved it and what can I say, the gears started turning. It hurt me to see Paul Walker so alive in that movie. Such a beautiful soul, gone too soon. Let me know what you think of this, yeah? I love feedback! Enjoy_

* * *

Julia checked the Rolex on her wrist for the umpteenth time before adjusting the Aviator sunglasses on her face that blocked the L.A. sun. It was way too damn hot to be wearing this ridiculous security uniform. She snapped her bubble gun loudly and glanced over at AJ, who was smoking a cigarette, leaning against the brick wall nonchalantly. She reached over and snatched it from his lips and took a drag, savoring the sweet nicotine in her lungs. Good, why had she given up smoking again? Oh, right. Jake had made her quit after her surgery.

He took it back from her, of course

"AJ-" she wined

"Jake'll hang me by the balls if he knew I let you bum a cigarette off of me."

"Jake wasn't my father, last time I checked." she said smartly "Attica doesn't run my life."

"Like hell." the blonde snorted "You'd throw yourself off of the nearest bridge if Jake told you to and you know it." he told her, a teasing grin on his face

Julia scoffed at his double meaning "Screw you." she spat " and I'm not a kid anymore you know." she said, rolling her brown eyes

He took a long drag before responding "You'll always be a kid to me Jewelz." he told her, blowing smoke rings

The sound of the chopper caught their attention

Julia checked her watch "Right on time." she said in approval

Jumping over the railings to the stop that was reserved for landing, they waved to get their attention. They knelt down as the chopper came closer and waved, motioning for them to land and they did

"They never learn." AJ said grinning as the News Crew hopped out

They pulled out their Berettas and pointed them at them

"Get down on the ground." AJ commanded

Julia turned her weapon to the man still sitting in the pilot seat "Get out of the chopper!" she yelled. He scurried out quickly "Take a seat next to your friends"

They didn't hesitate to listen and laid face down on the concrete

Julia covered him as he opened the storage hatch on the side of the helicopter just as Gordon and the gang burst through the door leading to the roof, duffle bags in abundance, their faces were covered with black ski masks. She stood guard as they loaded the bags

"Good boy!" she heard G say to AJ

"Nothing but glorified paparazzi." AJ said

"Damn." she heard Jessie, Jake's goofball of a brother mutter behind her, looking her up and down

She glanced over her shoulder "What are you staring at Attica?"

"I'm digging this look on you Jewelz. You should keep it on so we can play cops and robbers later." he said, waggling his eyebrows at her

She rolled her eyes as she backed up "Everything good John Boy?"

"All set." he said

They all squeezed into the helicopter

"Get us out of here!" G yelled over the sound of the beating propellers

AJ took them up. Julia laughed as the passed another News helicopter on their way

"Hey AJ. How about letting me fly this thing?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder

All of the men let out a snort

"What? I can fly!" she said defensively

John let out a cough and she gave him the eye

"Leave it up to you and we'll be smashed to bits on the Hollywood sign. No thanks love." Gordon said in his smooth English accent

"Let the men handle this Jewelz." Jessie said, earning him a smack to the back of his head

"Yeah, why don't you just sit back and enjoy the flight." Jake laughed, pulling her down onto his lap

Julia went silent, but not because they got the better of her. When they pulled the testosterone card on her, she always had a smart Alec reply waiting on her tongue, but Jake's hold on her curvy waist seemed to mute her. She was the exact opposite of her half sister, Lily. Where as Lily was slender and as flat as a board from back to front, Julia had killer curves. They only shared a few features: the long, wavy dark hair, the button nose, and soft brown eyes, but that never made Jake's gorgeous blue eyes stray from her older sister. She hated when he touched her. No, it was a feeling stronger than hate. She detested it. Every small touch, even him brushing against her mad her cringe. It made old feeling stir that little sisters should not have for their older sister's boyfriend. You'd think she would have learned by now.

Goddamn him for touching her. What made him think he could touch her like that, after everything? Damn him. And damn her for letting him. Anger bubbled inside of her. She hated that he was so oblivious to her her feelings. But her was a man after all.

AJ landed the chopper in the abandoned parking lot where their vehicles were. Julia got up, desperately needing to get away from him. John helped her down and they began to unload the bags. Julia opened the last one, grabbing Jake's detonator and tossed it to him before taking out the block of C4. She stuck it against the side as Jake entered the code and they walked off, the chopper exploding into smithereens behind them. John opened the door to his Porche and Jessie got on his Ducati, putting on his helmet. Gordon got into his Range Rover and AJ in his Cadillac. Julia revved the engine of her Hummer, Jake pulled off in his Mustang and the Takers pulled off, going their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Delonte Rivers was being released from prison. He went onto an alley not too far from his destination and collected a box that held a gun and cash in its contents. He pocketed the money and shoved the gun in the waist of his pants before continuing on his way. There was a stop he had to make after he handled his business.

* * *

_Next chapter coming your way today! Leave me a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter just to get the ball rolling. This story will follow the movie as much as possible. I'm trying my best to keep everything as accurate as possible. Enjoy!_

* * *

Julia parked in front of The Mercury Lounge, Jake and Lily's club later that evening and shut off the engine, stepping out of her SUV, wearing a pair of acid washed jeans and a white tank top with the L.A Dodgers logo in pink and a pair of pink wedges, feeling much better. She'd made a pit stop at her condo to stash some of the money and change into some regular clothes before driving to the club. She went in, her ears being greeted to the soothing sound of the grand piano being played. AJ must be here too. She found him and slid onto the bench next to him and stole his fedora off of his head, placing it on her own head and joined him in playing, her hands flying over the keys in unison with his. He'd taught her how to play when she had moved in with Jake and Lily after the robbery had went wrong in 2004. She was a quick learner and picked up fast. AJ was the more reserved one out the bunch. He was a laid back guy, but don't let that fool you. He was deadly with a weapon and quick to lose his temper. They'd become as thick as thieves after that mission.

She could see Jake having a drink in the loft above them while Jessie checked the the money for marked bills

Lily appeared from the back room and greeted her younger sister as she took a seat at the bar in front of a large blueprint.

"I thought I heard improvement. AJ has been stumbling over that piece for days." Lily teased

AJ rolled his crystal blue eyes "Watch yourself Lily." he said good naturedly

Lily laughed and turned back to her building plans

"Aww its okay AJ. I learned from the best after all." Julia cooed, pinching his cheeks

Jake came downstairs, looking nervous "That sounds tight." he told them

"You just going to leave your kid brother up there with all that paper?" AJ asked the oldest Attica

Jake let out a light laugh "If he runs out with it, shoot him."

AJ chuckled as he took a drag of the cigarette in front of him "Ha. I will too." he said easily

Julia snorted because she knew he wasn't joking under that laugh.

Jake leaned in "You remember the song?" he asked, speaking lowly so only they could hear

Julia turned to AJ, her brown eyes curious. AJ simple gave him a fist bump and picked up his smoke, inhaling and exhaling a cloud before he turned his attention to the keys, his fingers producing a soft melody. She watched as Jake made his way to the bar and leaned over Lily's shoulder. Her sister showed him the plans and the receipts and they exchanged a few quiet words before Jake reached into his pocket, pulling out a small square box with a bow tied around it, setting it on the bar in front of her. It was much too big to be a necklace and way to big to be earrings. That could only mean...

No. This was not happening. But it was. She couldn't tear her eyes away, her heart dropping into her stomach

"What's this?" she heard Lily ask

"Open it." Jake told her

Her sister let a light laugh leave her as she undid the ribbon. She flipped the lid and gasped. The diamond caught the light above the bar, mocking her in a way and her heart felt like it was being squeezed by a Boa Constrictor

"Its beautiful." she heard her say

"I think you're beautiful too." he told her, taking her left hand

"If you'll have me." she heard Jake say as he slipped the ring onto her finger "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bile rose up in her throat as she turned to AJ, her brown eyes malicious"You knew about this?" she accused

"You knew this day was coming. What difference would it have made whether I told you or not?"

Was he fucking delusional? It would have made a hell of a difference! "You could have saved me the torment of having to watch this!" she fired at him. "You were suppose to be my friend." she said, her voice cracking. How could he do this to her? If anyone knew how she felt about Jake choosing Lily over her, he did. Or so she thought.

"She's your sister, you could at least pretend to be happy for her." AJ said sternly

"Whatever AJ." she said, waving him off

"Jewelz-" he said

"I'm going to go." she interrupted

She couldn't take it. She didn't want to see her sister say yes because she already knew she would. She didn't want to see the happy couple share a kiss or she would vomit and she definitely did not want to stick around and let her sister practically shove her ring down her throat. So she did the only thing she could do: Get the hell out of dodge.

"I'll see you later." she muttered, getting up. If she didn't leave now, her tears would betray her.

"Hey." AJ said, catching her by the wrist gently

Damn her tears.

"We're Takers, Jewelz." he told her

"I know." she said, her voice shaky. She wiped a stray tear and sniffles lightly

"But sometimes... People like us never get what we want all the time."

She took in his words. She understood exactly what he was telling her. Obviously she could relate, given the current situation. She nodded and he let her go and she slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

It was only when she was safe in her condo all alone in her shower over the roar of the hot water did she let everything out. She sobbed heavily, letting all the anger and sadness go until she was hoarse and there were no more tears. She wished she'd never moved in with Jake and Lily. It was after the jewelry robbery went wrong, her first mission. Something was off with the route and they had to split up. G and John went one way, Jake and and Jessie the opposite direction, and she, Ghost and AJ another. They were almost in the clear when Ghost suggested taking the fire escape. Big mistake. AJ made it down safely and just as Ghost was helping Julia, the cops showed up

_"Go!" Ghost yelled at AJ_

_They took off down the fire escape, Ghost pulling Julia as fast as her legs would go. She tripped a few times but he never let her stop. Bullets flew past them and Julia felt something tear into her right leg and let out a cry of agony as she fell_

_"Shit! Jewels, you okay?" Ghost asked_

_"I'm hit." she cried _

_The sound of footsteps pursuing them got closer and he scooped her up, running with her the rest of the way, AJ on their heel. They met a dead end and Ghost looked around in a panic_

_"Jump! I'll hold them off."_

_"What about you?" AJ huffed_

_"Forget it. Take Julia and go!"_

_"What? No, man-" AJ objected _

_"Now, goddamnit!" _

_"Ghost, no!" Julia cried _

_AJ climbed over the side and scaled down the side of the building, dropping down to the ground below_

_"Lower her down!" AJ called_

_"No, Ghost. I won't leave you!" the seventeen year old cried. She knew that if he wasn't coming with them, she'd never see him again_

_He ignored her and dropped her lower half over the fire escape. When she was low enough, he let her go. AJ caught her and she hissed when she applied pressure on her bad leg_

_"Lets go!" AJ said, picking her up and running away_

_Julia heard a gunshot go off. That was the last time she saw him. Her sister's then boyfriend. And the love of her life_

After, they met up with the others at the spot, Julia's eyes bloodshot, AJ breathing heavily from carrying her the rest of the way, covered in blood

_"Where's Ghost?" she remembered G asking, making her cry harder_

_"He fell behind." AJ told him_

Jake had fussed over her, calling a doctor and staying at her bedside, making sure she had everything she could ever want. He'd never been so caring of her. He moved her in after she had the surgery to remove the bullet from her leg and paid for her rehab. He'd presented her with a diamond and emerald encrusted heart pendant necklace when she had completed it. Some of the same diamonds from the disastrous mission. She never realized how kind he was. He helped her get through her darkest point in life, Ghost's death, and somewhere down the line she developed feelings and as she was falling for him, he was falling for her sister. Now her sister had both of the men she'd ever wanted.

When she came back to the present, she realized that the water had turned ice cold and she shut it off, getting up from her corner. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in her black silk robe. She grabbed a towel and ran it though her hair. When she entered her bedroom, the sight of her curtains dancing in the wind stopped her in her tracks. There were no lights on, the only source was the full moon shining through the open window

Odd, because she didn't recall opening her window.

She went over to her closet and pulled out her shot gun, loading the chamber as she crept down the hall. She was never one to choose a small gun just because she was a girl. Who the hell would be dumb enough to break into her apartment? Whoever the idiot was, he was about to regret it. She pressed her back against the wall and checked her spare bedroom. It was clear. Her heart pounded as she continued down the hall. Someone was here. She could feel it. The unknown presence had her senses heightened, her heart pounding in anticipation. She turned the corner into her living room, the gun outstretched, pointed at her intruder, ready to unleash hell, but the sight before her made her lose her grip on reality. The familiar outline of a person staring out of her sliding glass doors made her stop and lower her gun. An audible gasp fell from her lips. _No_. It _couldn't_ be.

"What's got my favorite girl so upset?" he said in his charming Southern drawl "Do I need to handle someone baby girl?"

Tears clouded her vision as the gun slipped from her grasp altogether, clattering to the floor loudly. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She was dreaming. She had somehow fallen asleep in the shower because this couldn't be happening. It was _impossible_, but that didn't stop her from choking up his name

"_Ghost?_"

He flashed a dazzling smile at her from his spot on her couch "Missed me Jewelz?"

* * *

_Ahh, I adore T.I. in this movie. He's just like the charming bad guy. You can't help but to love him. And he doesn't look half bad in a suit either. So man gorgeous men in this movie, so little time *swoon*. I hope you enjoyed. Drop me a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay _, _I_ _can take a hint. Not really feeling this story are you? Well it was worth a try. I might finish this. Who knows. Enjoy this chapter anyway _

* * *

Julia was slowly creeping into hysteria. How the hell was this possible?  
"Ghost." she whispered again. She flipped the lights on, blinking hard. It was finally happening. She was going positively mad

" In the flesh." he said, standing up. He approached her slowly, giving her whole frame a sweep "My my, how you've grown, girl.

"How is this possible?" she asked him "You're supposed to be dead."

"Is that what G told you?" he laughed casually "You really shouldn't believe everything he tells you. Two truths and a lie, remember?"

"Then where the hell have you been all this time?" she asked, her mind boggling. Gordon had lied to her. Gordon never lied to her

"C'mon Jewelz, I know you're smarter than that. Five years with no contact. You know the rules." he said, circling her slowly

Of course she knew the rules, but that didn't stop her from shaking. Was she going mad? "You've been in jail this whole time?" she asked him, venom lacing her words. She would kill Gordon for this

"Now you're on the the right page."

"So how'd you get out this early?"

"Good behavior."

"You? On good behavior? Why am I having such a hard time believing that." she snorted

He stopped in front of her, biting his lower lip as his eyes raked over her body  
Jewelz looked down and noticed that her robe had come loose at the top, partly exposing her breasts and she pulled it closed

"I'm up here Delonte." she said, pointing to her eyes, even though she felt a sense of pride. He'd never looked at her like he was doing now. Not that she was much to look at back then. She was just Lily's tomboy little sister.

"I know." he said, flashing his megawatt smile "You really have grown up on me."

She stepped closer, reaching out her hand, but stopped short. She had to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. Her hand continued on, shaking nervously and touched the side of his face, expecting it to pass straight through. It didn't. She touched flesh, warm under her hand. Tears blurring her vision. So he was real. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar smell. He was here. She wasn't dreaming.

"I've missed you so much." she whispered, hugging him tightly  
He slipped his arms around her waist

"I missed you too baby girl." he said, running his fingers through her damp hair  
They stood their for a while, him just holding her, not saying a word before he finally pulled away "I've got to go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked. She didn't mean for her voice to come out sounding desperate, but it did

"I have another stop to make."

Julia bit her lower lip, hugging her arms around herself. She didn't want him to go. She was afraid that if he left, he'd never come back

He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him "I'll be seeing you soon Jewelz." he told her, as if he could read her thoughts

And he was gone

* * *

_Well thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Another update for you. To whoever is reading _, enjoy

* * *

She didn't sleep that night, but not from a lack of trying. After tossing and turning for hours, she threw back her covers in frustration and went into her kitchen making a beeline for the liquor cabinet and picked her poison: A fresh bottle of Jack Daniels.  
She watched the sun rise, peaking over the Staples Center and drank until she was simply too drunk to drink anymore, passing out around six a.m. and was jolted awake by her phone ringing. Her head threatened to explode as she checked the caller I.d. G it read. The memory of yesterday came rushing back to her. She tossed it away like it had burned her. Gordon Cozier was the last person she wanted to talk to. If she saw him too soon, she just might make good on her threat to kill him. He had lied to her. The man who she considered to be a father figure had led her to believe that the man she was in love with was dead for five years. If he had lied to her all this time, how did she know the others didn't know? No. She would not think about this. Her phone kept ringing but she ignored it, going back into the kitchen. She would drown herself in liquor all day if it meant erasing the memory of Ghost out of her head. It was a dream after all, right?

* * *

She woke up from her second black out to pounding . She winced as her head began to mimic the ruckus being beaten on her front door. She threw her robe on and went to the source of the noise, swinging it open  
"WHAT?!" she spat viciously

AJ stood before her, dressed in a designer button down shirt and slacks, his signature fedora on his head. He looked like every bit of the Princeton frat boy he was  
"You haven't been answering your phone." he stated, ignoring her rude greeting as he let himself in.

Julia rubbed her bloodshot eyes "Why are you here AJ?" she asked him tiredly

"We have a meeting with Scott. Did you forget?" he asked scanning her condo.  
Her shotgun was still in the middle of living room floor and there was a variety of empty liquor bottles scattered on the floor

"Must have slipped my mind." she muttered

"You've been drinking." he said, picking up one of the discarded bottles

"You didn't answer my question." she said, changing the subject

AJ came over and sniffed her "You smell like booze. We're meeting Scott in..." he checked his watch "thirty minutes. Go shower and get cleaned up so we can go."

"I'm not going." she told him

"And why not?"

"Because I'm hung over and I really don't want to." she said smartly, turning her back to him. All she wanted was her bed, not to sit at the same table with a man who had lied to her. If she despised anything in life, it was a liar. And they never asked for her opinion or thoughts anyway so why bother to summon her?

"Well tough. G wants you there, so either you're going to suck it up and get dress or I'll make you." AJ growled, grabbing her by the arm to stop her

She couldn't help but to fly off the handle "What makes you think I give flying fuck about what Gordon wants?" she spat, snatching her arm from him "And don't fucking _touch_ me again!"

There was a thirty second stalemate between them.

AJ took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair "What is this about Jewelz? Is this about Jake? Is that why you don't want to go? Because he'll be there?"

She scoffed in disgust. To hell with Jake. She couldn't think of why she wanted him in the first place. Not after that dream...

"No. This isn't about him." she assured him bitterly

"Then what is it then?" he demanded

Tears pooled in her eyes

"Julia." he said softly. He only used her whole name when he was being serious with her "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, just... Forget about it alright. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."  
She was glad when he nodded and she went into her bedroom to get ready. This was going to be one hell of a day

* * *

Forty five minutes later, she was dressed in her usual business attire and on their way to the meeting. She lowered her dark large frame Gucci sunglasses over her eyes as they went out to the deck of the restaurant where Gordon, Jake, and John were already seated, talking to Scott. AJ pulled out her chair for her , opting to lean on the railing, overlooking the water

"Ah, there she is." G greeted her

"Julia." Jake greeted

"Attica." she said just as formally John stood from his chair and she allowed him to kiss her cheek. Always the gentleman, John was. She ignored Gordon completely as the waitress came over and asked her what she wanted to drink. "A Mimosa please." She was already hung over, why not?

"She'll have water." AJ corrected her

She sucked her teeth but didn't argue. She didn't have it in her this morning

"I've been calling you all morning. Care to explain why you've been ignoring them?" G asked her

She fought the urge to pick up one of the knives on the table and slit his throat "You should know by now that I am not a morning person." she said lamely

They talked business. She was a prisoner in her own head, her memory playing last night's events over and over again. She zoned in and out of their conversation. Why was she even there? They never really included her in these particular convos.

"Yeah, but the way markets keep jumping around man, in another four to six weeks, who knows what the rates will be." she heard AJ say when she zoned back into what was going on around her

"And have you seen the latest Bloomberg report. Shit is bleak out there." Jake said

"Bloomberg report. Are you kidding me?" Gordon laughed "Come on college guys, there's no over thinking it."

"Come on. Dutch Antilles want to pay us more money. Its a no brainer." John said

"I like the Dutch Antilles as long as the bank doesn't pack up and take my money overnight." G joked

"Of course." Scott agreed

Julia remained silent, not giving any feedback. That's what they wanted right? For her to be quiet and let the big boys talk anyway.

"Of course. Ten percent to usual charities?" Scott asked

ke nodded "Absolutely."

"Cool by me." AJ agreed

"I charted a jet. Its taking off from Van Nuys airport tonight. Anyone wants to come, I've got your private parking passes right here. It'll be sweet. Scot told them, putting the slips of paper down on the table

"Man, life is looking pretty good from right here." AJ said cooly

"I'll let you know later." G told Scott.

"We done here?" Julia asked rudely, getting up and dropping her napkin down on the table "Nice doing business with you Scotty. Gentlemen." she said coldly. She wished Gordon could see the glare she was giving him through her dark sunglasses. Lucky for him, he couldn't. If only looks could kill.

* * *

_Looks like Julia is harboring some anger towards Gordon. Thanks for reading. Should I even bother to finish?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A few readers have been asking for an update, which kind of surprised me. I've actually had this chapter halfway finished for some time now and forgot about it. Here you go. Enjoy! Excuse any mistakes and if you want to see Jewelz's outfit, it's on my polyvore page_

* * *

Julia stepped out of her luxury car in a green deep draping halter neck top matched with a nude bodycon mini skirt that hugged her curves like a second skin. Her hair was swept to the side, secured by pins and cascaded down her shoulder in delicate curls. Platform Louboutin heels adorned her feet, making her long legs look endless. She wore nothing but eyeliner and mascara, making her brown eyes pop and a dark lipstick. She clicked the lock button on her key ring. She'd left the Hummer in the garage, trading it out for her white Lincoln Navigator. AJ was already there, leaning against his Cadillac, smoking a cigarette.

"Jewelz." he nodded at her

"AJ." she said, sending him a kurt nodd

John pulled into the parking lot next to her and got out

Julia heard Gordon's Range Rover pull up and he got out, looking like a million dollars in his white suit

"Jewelz." he greeted her, kissing her cheek "You look ravishing."

She forced a smile "You don't look bad yourself, Cozier." she told the big man. It wasn't a lie. Gordon was a good looking guy. Women flocked to him and she understood why. With his six foot frame and charming accent, he was every women's wet dream.

"If he wasn't such a lying son of a bitch, that is" she told herself

G gave AJ and John a bro hug

Jesse sped into the lot on his Ducati, showing off for a bit before getting off and whistled at the sight of her "One of these days J. One of these days." was all he said

Jake came out and greeted the Takers and led them inside. Julia laughed as John clicked his heels as the went in.

The Mercury Lounge was filled with people as always and Julia could tell the profits would be high tonight. Lily, wearing a simple black dress, greeted them as they entered, kissing Gordon on the cheek followed by John, Jesse, and AJ. Julia gave her sister a hug before she turned to her fiancé, kissing him on the lips.

Julia went to her post at the bar and got to work. When she got tired of guys hitting on her, she told Lily she was taking a break and went upstairs to join the guys in the landing. She was halfway up the stairs when she stopped, listening in on their conversation.

"I walked in my house. He's standing there, drinking my whiskey." she heard John say "I was going to shoot him on the back of his head."

"You should have shot him." Jake said, handing John a glass. "The guys been out twenty four hours and already wants to do a job, he's crazy."

So John and Jake knew too? This was so unbelievable.

"Or he has huge balls." she heard Jesse say

Even Jesse was in on it? What the hell?

"Yeah. Ghost doesn't play when it comes to money." John said "He's too smart for that."

"The bastard's not that smart." AJ said

"That's for sure." Jesse agreed

"He's clever, not smart." AJ said, taking a drink from his glass

AJ too. It was like a blow to the head. AJ, the one she was the closest too knew that Ghost was alive and lied to her. She was going to be sick

"We always wait at least a year in between jobs. There's a reason for that" Jake reminded them

"Gordon you guys go way back right? You think he's being straight up?" Jesse asked the big man

Gordon pulled out a cigar clipper "Ghost could have ratted us out a long time ago, but he didn't. He kept his word."

"What's to stop him from doing exactly that once we give him his cut from '04?" John asked

"See, that's the problem. That's a big problem." AJ chimed in

"Something ain't right." Jake added finally "I don't trust him."

"Relax" G insisted

"I think he's on to something though." Jesse said "He says its big."

"Do I look like I care what he says." Jake said, his blue eyes gleaming with hostility

Julia had had enough "What are you gentlemen talking about?" she said, entering the room

"No one love. Why don't you go dance. Its a terrible waste that you're sitting up here with us and not out on the floor."

She chuckled. "Compliments will get you nowhere, G." she wanted to tell him. She poured herself a drink and took a seat next to AJ.

"Well whatever you decide, I'm down with you." Jesse told his brother "I'm going to the loft. Private party!" he said a little too excitedly, dapping Jake up.

Lily came in, carrying an ice bucket with a bottle in it "Where are you going?" she asked him as he passed

"None of your damn business!" he called over his shoulder

Julia laughed. Jesse was was such a manwhore.

"Gentlemen." Lily greeted

"Lily." Gordon greeted her

"Baby, Who ordered the bottle of Dom?" Jake asked her

"That's for Johnny Boy." Lily said

That caught John's attention

"Its the girl in the green at the bar."

Everyone leaned over and glanced at the bat below. A blonde raised her glass at John and he smirked

"She's cute." Julia told him

"Don't let her pay for it." John said, his eyes glued to the blonde

AJ hopped up from the sofa "No no, she's gonna pay for it. This is how its done. Let me show you." he said smugly. He never was one to be outdone. Must be a college boy thing.

"Slow down Ivy League. This ain't the frat house, man." Gordon laughed

They all let out a laugh

"That's some funny shit." AJ chuckled

"I'll come back later." Lily said, kissing Jake and turning towards the door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she ran into no other than Ghost himself

"Ghost." she breathed

Everyone on the room stopped, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Julia could feel their eyes on her, waiting for a reaction, but she did nothing but cross her legs, her own eyes on the elephant in the room and her sister. What did they expect? For her to blow a gasket? No. Never. She was a lady. Yelling would solve nothing. But she was going to have a talk with Gordon before the night was out, that was for sure.

"Its been a long time, girl." Ghost said with a charming smile

Julia noticed that Jake was burning holes into him with his ice blue eyes

"When did you get out?" Lily asked

Julia could tell by her sister's rigid posture that she was nervous, but Ghost didn't notice or didn't care

"Why, you missed me?" he asked, lightly touching her arm

Jake got up as of on cue "Ghost. You need to back up." he said coldly

Julia fought the urge to role her eyes.

"Easy, Jake. Easy." he told him coolly "I wish you guys the best. Really. Its the past. I'm here to discuss the future. If I may." he said politely, his eyes landing on her, making her heart skip a beat

She sent him a sultry smirk. Damn he looked good in that suit. He cleaned up nicely for sure.

"Told you tomorrow Ghost." John said.

That explained where he had to go after he left her and what they were talking about before she came into the room.

"I'm not here to bust any balls, just business. A'ight?" he asked. He turned to AJ "AJ. Any new tats?" he asked, not missing a beat reaching out his fist

"Yeah man, a couple." AJ said, touching his fist to his. Julia could tell he didn't want to, but did anyway

"Me too." Ghost continued on to Gordon "G." he greeted

"Ghost." was all Gordon said

"How's my man?" Ghost asked, holding out his hand

G stared at it for a few seconds before he finally shook it, which pissed Julia off slightly "I'm doing good mate."

And finally his eyes met hers and she smiled

"Jewelz. I told you I'd be seeing you soon." he said, taking her hand

"Ghost." she said, ignoring the was Gordon was glaring at her

He bowed his head and placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand, lingering a little longer than he should have. His eyes raked over her body in appreciation "Where did the time go?"

"Five years makes one hellova difference. Wouldn't you agree G?" she said, her voice laced with malice

Gordon glanced at her, but didn't meet her eye before looking back at Ghost

"Alot of tension in the room huh?" he joked lightly

"What do you want Ghost?" Jake asked finally

The fuck was his problem? If anyone in the room should behostile, it should be Ghost. Jake had after all, stolen his girlfriend. Now he wanted to pull this "Holier than thou" bullshit. He was lucky Ghost wasn't digging off in his ass.

But Ghost was much too smart to get angry "Goddamn, its like that?"

"Its like that." Jake agreed

"Well, I'll be brief. Lets say we go Italian Job on that ass." Ghost put out these

A job? Was he seriously taking about doing a job already?

"Why don't we take this upstairs, Ghost?" Gordon asked

"Fair enough." Ghost said

They went to the roof and Ghost was all business "Same plan as before, gentlemen. All the cash we can carry. Got to move fast though." he said, taking a puff from his cigar

"When you say 'fast,' how fast?" AJ asked

"Next Tuesday." Ghost told them

"What?"

"That's not logical." Jewelz said

"Ghost, you want us to take down an armored truck in five days?"

"It ain't even worth talking about if you ain't got the route, and they change the route all the time. That's what screwed us last time." G said

"Yeah man, you got the route?"

"I got it. Exact one from next Tuesday. Any more questions?" Ghost asked sarcastically

"How'd you get it?". AJ asked quizzically

"In the joint. I got in good with this Russian. Had he pleasure of keeping them guys from Compton off his ass. In exchange, he had his comrades on the outside put the arm down on the dispatcher. So the dispatcher do anything to screw the job up, they're wiping out his whole family back in the Ukraine. Down to the sheep dog."

What the hell was Ghost doing, getting involved with the Russian? They were territorial and crazy as shit when it came to their money.

"Why should we trust the Russians?" she asked him

"They love their sheepdogs." he said simply

Julia chuckled. Same old Ghost. Jake glared at her and she pulled a face, daring him to say something

"I'm in for a quarter mill with the Russians out my cut when the job is done. Its not your concern." Ghost assured them "So don't trust the Russians. Trust greed."

"Why should we trust you?" AJ finally asked.

If no one else was going to say it, Jewelz knew AJ would have the balls to.

"Well shit AJ. I'm fresh out." he said, fixing the lapel on his suit, shooting her a smile "I ain't in no hurry to go back. Besides, why would I screw over my guys?" he asked innocently "Especially when you're holding all my money, right?"

There was a moment of silence while everyone pondered before Julia spoke

"Okay. What about the setup? Yeah, I mean its one thing to know the route and then there's the logistics, you know." AJ said

"Five days. Jake is right. That's a real, real short fuse." AJ said

"That's where you come in." Ghost told him "But I trust that when you and Jake put your heads together, you'll figure it out. Either way, I need to know tonight." he pressed "You ain't got the heart to pull it off, a'ight. We'll settle up on the money you owe me, I'm sayonara. Appreciate your time gentlemen . Thanks for the Cigar. Julia."

She shivered at the way he said her name and watched him go.

"Hey G, let me check out that route." John said, snapping her back out of it

Jake looked uneasy "This is not the way we do things, gentlemen. It's too fast, too rushed. It's a lot of money, but the whole thing feels forced. Five days? Five?"

"Yeah man, but you know we can get the set up right." AJ said

"Bet big, win big." John reminded the men "It's the only way to play."

All eyes turned to their leader. Julia could already tell that the big man had already made up his mind.

"We're Takers, gents." G said, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his Cuban cigar, untroubled. "That's what we do for a living. We take. It's a lot of money Jake. And that's what we're here for."

"You sure about this?" Jake asked

Gordon shrugged

Jake sighed "If it checks out, I'm in."

"Jewelz?" AJ said, lightly touching her arm

She shoved his hand away like it had burned her "Oh, I'm sorry, was I suppose to be included in this little team meeting?" she spat venomously, her brown fixed in Gordon and Gordon only.

"Julia-" Jake started

"Were any of you ever going to tell me?" She demanded

All eyes turned to their feet

"We thought it was for the best." John said, trying to defuse the tension

"We couldn't have you making contact with him while he was in prison. It would leave a paper trail straight to us."

"So no one thought that it might have been nice to know that the man that I loved was alive all this time? Living with in heartache was what was best for me?" She yelled

"I think we need to discuss this privately." Gordon said, taking her by the arm

She didn't hesitate to punch him square in the mouth "Fuck you Cozier!" She raged whirling around and facing the other men. She had grown into a woman with these men. They were her family. Her brothers. She would take a bullet for any of them. She would kill for any of them and she thought they would do the same for her.

Obviously, she was sorely mistaken. They had betray her and this wasn't a small argument that could be fixed. She felt like everything was a lie.

"I'll never forgive any of you for this." Her wild brown eyes landed on Jake "Any of you."

She turned and stormed from the roof, leaving her partners in her wake.

"Julia!" She heard AJ call

"Let her go! She'll come back when she's done having her tantrum like the child she is." Gordon said

She kept in walking, her heels clicking furiously on the pavement. If she didn't get far away from them as fast as possible, she was going to shove all four of them off the rooftop. Tears burned her eyes but she kept her head held high as she fled down the stairs and back into the club

A hand stopped her and she whirled around, finding her sister

"We need to talk about this." Lily said simply

"You knew. You knew and you didn't have the decency to tell me."

"I didn't feel that you would have understood. You were a child."

"I fucking loved him too Lily!"

"He was my boyfriend! I hardly think that your little school girl little crush on him trumps that."

Julia could have killed her "Right, because you get everything you want. Ghost. Jake! You've been rubbing everything in my face since we were children."

"Because you were never suppose to be born! Your whore of a mother wrecked my family when she dumped you on us!You were always just a jealous brat and a constant reminder that my mother had to look at every day for the rest of her life!" Lily sneered coldly "If anyone should be upset right now it should be me. This wasn't suppose to happen! You weren't supposed to be with them. You got shot and he sacrificed himself to save you. He went down because he was watching out for a stupid kid! So yes, I deserve to have everything I've ever dreamed of and I do!"

Julia was at a lost for words, her mouth agape at her sister's antagonizing words

" I had Ghost and now I have Jake and he wants to marry me. In a way, I have you to thank for that Julia. Thank you for bringing the man of your dreams to me."

Her words cut deeply. So deep in fact, that Jewelz didn't know how to respond. A serious of emotions ran through her in that moment. Hurt that made her tears increase. Betrayal that her own sister would keep such a big secret from her. Anger that made her want to punch her sister's face in. Lily knew that she blamed herself for Ghost's death and Lily always assured her that it was not her fault.

"You can't compete with me Jewelz. You never could. Not with dad, not with Ghost, and never with Jake. Deal with it."

She felt like she was suffocating and she turned face and fled The Mercury Lounge before she lost it. Her didn't know what to think or what to feel. Her sister's hatred for her had always been present, but never had she ever vocalized it. Their father had never showed her any type of affection because what Lily said was true. Her mother had left her like an unwanted puppy, a burden that neither of her parents wanted. It hurt that Lily had twist that knife in her chest so cruelly.

She sped through the streets in her Navigator, weaving through traffic and made it to her condo in records time. Slamming her door shut, she violently slammed her palms against the wall over and over, rage filling her. Her eyes connected with the portrait of her and Lily from years ago, locked in an embrace. She quickly snatched it down, throwing it to the floor, the glass breaking into pieces at the impact.

She would never forgive them for this. It hurt too much. The people she loved most might as well have stood in line and stabbed her in the heart one by one and watched her bleed to death.

She cried. Screamed. Yelled.

When that was over and out of her system, she wiped her mascara stained face and went into her kitchen and poured herself a very large glass of brandy.

And then a Scotch.

Then glass after glass of Bourbon until the anger in her chest melted away with the strong alcohol, extinguishing it indefinitely with wine.

She stumbled into her bedroom, fumbling with the zipper on the side of her skirt and undid the knot in the straps of her halter top, letting her clothes fall to the floor. After a quick shower, she crawled into bed, going quietly with the blackout that followed also instantly.

* * *

At four thirty, the bed beside her dipped. She turned over, settling herself into his arms, breathing in his scent

"You can't keep breaking into my house."

"It's easier than you think." Ghost whispered into the darkness

They were silent for a few beats. Jewelz lost herself in the feel of his fingers gently stroking her hair.

"So... You do love me?"

Julia stiffened, hearing the smile in his voice m "Oh god." She winced "I should have known you were still listening." She said, embarrassment washing over her

"You didn't answer my question."

She sat up, trying to make out his form "Ghost-"

"I need an answer Jewelz." He interrupted

A flush of heat burned her face "You know that I do." She finally admitted in a small voice

He pulled her back down next to her "Was that so hard Baby Girl?"

"Yes." She said, wrapping an arm around him, tears welling in her eyes. She was glad that it was pitch black in her room to hide her emotions

"And why is that?"

"Because Ghost. You... You were with my sister and... I was a kid who you never looked twice at. It was wrong to have feelings for you and after thinking that you were dead all this time. Because of me..."

Ghost sat up and flipped the lamp in next to the bed

Julia's eyes burned at the brightness

He stared at her wordlessly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear before cupping her face in his hands and pecked her on the lips gently, almost to test her reaction.

Her heart soared in her chest and she almost went light headed as their lips met over and over

"I've had a lot of time to think in prison Jewelz. I'll never regret saving you Baby Girl." He said truthfully

The knot in her chest that had been plaguing her for five years became undone at his words.

He flashed a dazzling smile "And I don't know if I've made it obvious enough, but I'm looking at you as a beautiful, grown woman now."

She let out a small snort, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him

He met her half way and they tumbled back into the sheets, their hands roaming, the room growing hotter by the second. She pulled his black shirt over his head, marveling at his body.

He slipped her bra sharp off her shoulder, nibbling at her collar bone, getting a moan as a prize. His hands gently caressed the curves of her breasts in her lace bra.

"Mm mm mm girl." He said, shaking his head

His hands and lips on her was driving her absolutely mad, he was doing things to her that was turning her brain into mush. He quickly unbuckled his pants, kicking them off before hooking his fingers on her lace underwear, pulling them off with expertise

She froze "Ghost." She muttered, hypnotized by his light kisses to her neck "Ghost... Wait..."

He drew back at her command and she sighed in relief, her face flushed with heat

"I haven't... I've never... Done this before." She finally forced herself to admit

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No... I want to. I've always wanted it to be you."

He stared into her warm brown eyes in awe "You're such a good girl. What man wouldn't choose you."

"You didn't."

It came out a lot harsher then intended, but he surprisingly let out a light chuckle

"Lily has a way of making men stay with her. There's more to your sister than you think."

"Half sister." Julia corrected

He kissed her again "I'd rather not talk about her this moment." His hand crept down to her heated core, stroking her gently

The moan that escaped her was completely involuntary.

She gripped the sheets, her body at his command as he kept on, bringing her high into the clouds, her body floating to its highest peak

He kissed in between her naked breast, easing over her "You sure about this Baby Girl?

"I've never been so sure in my life. I want this. I want you."

Ghost positioned himself in between her legs. His eyes never leaving hers, he pressed forward and in one thrust, entered her

Julia felt like she was on fire, a sharp cry of pain falling from her lips

"The hard part is over." He cooed down at her, kissing her tears away "You want me to stop?"

"No. I'm okay." She said through clenched teeth. It hurt like hell and she thought she was going to pass out, but the pain was melting away and her natural instinct to move her hips flooded her

He went easy, moving at a steady pass. Only when she started to grind her hips into his did her go faster. It was like they were one, their bodies matched each other's and they couldn't get enough of each other.

When they had finished, basking in the afterglow, he kissed her sweaty forehead

Her fingers lightly traced the scar on his hipbone "Are you really going to do the Job with the guys?"

"Yeah" he said simply

"You just got out of prison Ghost."

"There's a reason for everything Julia. Every cause has an effect."

"And by that, you mean...?"

"You'll know soon enough." Ghost said, ending the conversation

Julia was inwardly fighting a war. She loved him and while he was being selfish, thinking about the money, she was afraid. She had lost him once, who was to say she wouldn't lose him again? For real this time?

"I'm not going anywhere. Stop overthinking." He assured, lacing her fingers with hers

Damn him for reading her mind. She closed her eyes. Just as she was about to throw herself off the cliff of exhaustion she heard him say it

"I love you too Jewelz."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Julia and Ghost have taken things to a place of no return. Leave good reviews and AJ just might actually try and finish this story. It all depends on the positive feedback. Thanks for reading!㈳3✌ ️


End file.
